The G-Wing Boys
by Mayuka Masaki
Summary: The Gundam Boys are forced to become a boyband called the G-Wing boys. Note: Rated PG13 due to some tasteful.. err.. Lyrics. Please R/R!


**The G-Wing Boys  
  
**Through much debate of the others, Duo Maxwell talked his other four Gundam Pilots into becoming a boyband. Who would think of such a crazy idea? Leave it to me, Mayuka the fic writer, and respected Choreographer to the boys. ^^; ( By this fic, you can tell I've seen too many boybands in action...)  
NOTE: All these lyrics are original and written to the weirdest degree.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The dark stage lit up as music played, followed by five guys walking out, heads down, forming a 'V' shape on the stage. In the middle was Duo, representing the heart throb type guy, wearing a white beater and baggy khaki pants.   
  
To the left was Trowa represented the shy type, wearing khaki pants and a red button up shirt. Over his eyes, he wore red see-thorugh sunglasses. Behind him, Heero was representin' the bad boy, clothed in a yellow shirt, baggy orange pants and a orange bubbly vest. On top of his head was a orange and yellow ski cap, around his neck he wore a series of chains.  
  
On the right side Quatre, representing the cute type, in baggy jeans, a light blue tee shirt and an opened navy blue vest, topped off with a backwards hat. Last was Wufei, not really representing anything, but hey, the group needed him. Anyway, he was wearing baggy jeans and a big grey button up shirt with japanese symbols across it.  
  
As the spotlights concentrated on the five guys, they looked up and sang, followed by there choreographed dance moves. Duo stepped up to the middle and sang his solo.  
_"Girl, let me love you,  
Wrap you up with my braid.  
I promise you baby,  
You're gonna get laid."****_  
  
Quatre winced at those lyrics and began to wonder why he didn't try and resist when forced into this. Sadly, there was nothing to do, so he sang along.  
_"I may be young,   
But I can love you.  
Why should you have one guy,  
When you can have two?"_  
  
All five guys grabs their microphone at once, singing the solo.  
_"Come with us girls,  
To outer space.  
We can make love,  
All over the place.  
  
So hop in our Gundams,  
Just climb up inside.  
It may be a bit cramped,  
But you'll enjoy the ride!"_  
  
The audience cheered as the pilots--er--singers danced along to there obscene dance moves and lyrics.   
Wufei stepped up to the center and sang his cheaply written solo.  
_"Look at me, woman,  
I swear, I'm no geek.  
Get with my now,  
Or I'll call you weak!"  
_Wufei spun around, falling foward into Trowa. Quickly, Trowa moved the cussing Wufei away._  
_  
Trowa rolled his eyes slightly, trying to stay as far away from Wufei as possible, then walked up to the center stage, flashing a fake smile and singing.  
_"Those other four guys,  
They should get out of town.  
Why would you be with them,  
When you can be with a clown?"  
  
_One again, the pilots sung the chorus, then froze afterwards. Heero walked to the center of the stage, grinning. It was his solo. Quickly, Heero rapped along to the music.  
_"Forget those last four fools,  
They can always dream.  
Come sleep with me,  
I'll make you scream.  
  
Deep inside,  
I'm soft and chewy.  
Girl you can call me,  
Heero Yuy."  
  
_Duo held back his laughter as the he and the others sung the chorus two more times, before posing as the music ended. Strangely, the audience screamed and cheered. Heero lifted up the mic once more, and spoke. "Thank you all for coming to our concert. Now I must kill you all." With that, he walked off the stage, causing the audience to laugh and cheer even more.  
  
"Thank you, we all really appreciate your support. Even Heero.." Quatre smiled and bowed once more, then handed his microphone to Trowa before walking off.  
  
Trowa stood still, holding the microphone and remaining speechless. " .... ". Once again, a large group of girls in the audience screamed, causing Trowa to run off the stage.  
  
"You women are weak!" Wufei pointed out toward he screaming girls, expecting them to cry. Unfortunatley, they screamed once more. "Oh forget this.." Then he exited the stage.  
  
Duo stood alone, looking at the audience. He swung his braid around, then ran off the stage toward the others.  
  
- The End. -  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Duo: That was fun!  
Heero: Duo, it had no point...  
Quatre: I thought we made a good boyband!  
Trowa: Where did those lyrics come from?!  
Mayuka: Hey, I was bored. Besides, I wrote the script, you all just had to follow it.  
Wufei: Says who, woman?  
Mayuka: *Holds up her Light Hawk Sword* Says me.  



End file.
